


Ain't it fun, living in the real world?

by orphan_account



Series: All your faves are LGBTQ+ [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Louie Duck, Autistic Huey Duck, Coming Out, Della is trying her best, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Donald Duck Doesn't Go To The Moon AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He also doesn't go on the cruise, Light Angst, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Louie Duck, Only a teensy bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Dewey Duck, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Huey Duck, Trans Male Character, don't know why that's not a tag, it switches a lot, it's not on purpose but some people don't like that so I have to tag it, pov switching, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole time Della was on the moon, the one thing she was constantly thinking about was her kids. She needed to get back to her kids, her two boys and her daughter. When she finally made it back to earth, she was so excited to finally be able to meet her children. What if her children weren’t exactly as she expected them to be?
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: All your faves are LGBTQ+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199840
Kudos: 20





	Ain't it fun, living in the real world?

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW for accidental misgendering and a panic attack. If that's not your thing, then don't read. Also, this is my first ever fic, so please be nice. I tried really hard on this. 
> 
> Pronouns for the triplets:  
> Louie uses they/them.  
> Dewey uses he/him.  
> Huey uses she/her.  
> all the other characters use their canon pronouns

When Della got to the manor, she stressed over how to introduce herself. This was the first time she had ever seen her kids, and the first time they had seen her. Who knows how they would react? 

When she actually met her kids, she regretted how she introduced herself almost immediately. She saw four kids who all looked very similar, three boys and one girl. 

When the boy in the green hoodie saw her, he immediately ran upstairs. He was followed by two other boys, the red one and the blue one. The pink girl stayed, but she had a look of shock on her face. “Is it really you? Della Duck?” The pink girl took a step closer, and held out her hand, “Hi! I’m Webby!”

Della was very confused by this girl. Was she one of her kids? She thought she might, but she couldn’t be sure. She looked to the only person she recognized, Scrooge, for help. “What’s up with that?” She pointed toward the stairs, where the three boys ran away. 

Scrooge stood there for a moment, likely pondering her question before answering, “Ah, they’re probably just a wee bit nervous to meetcha. It’s best not to worry ‘bout it.”

Della hesitated, but she decided that Scrooge probably knew what he was talking about. Speaking of… “Also, what’s with this ‘Webby’ girl? Is she one of my kids, or is there something else going on?”

Scrooge cleared his throat, “Remember Agent 22? Webby is her granddaughter.”

“AGENT 22? Why is her granddaughter  _ here _ ?”

The pink gir- Webby spoke up again, “Probably because Granny is the housekeeper.”

Della was very confused now, “Housekeeper? W-wh-what about Duckworth?” 

At this statement, Agent 22 walked in. She spoke up, “He has moved on,” Duckworth drifted through the wall, “He hasn’t moved on far enough, in my opinion.”

**\---------------------**

Louie was not prepared to meet their mom today. They were expecting to go on an adventure and get treasure, but instead, they had to worry about what their mom would think of them. They ran upstairs to their bedroom that they shared with Huey and Dewey, and they hid their face under their pillow. 

Shortly after, they heard the door to the bedroom open, and two pairs of footsteps walked in. Faintly, they heard Huey say their name, but they only responded with a groan. 

Dewey jumped onto Louie’s bunk, “Hey Lou, wanna move to the floor? We can pile up pillows and make it extra comfy.”

Louie liked the sound of that. They nodded their acquiescence, and all of the pillows on the bunk bed were moved to the floor, along with all of the blankets. 

There were a few moments of silence after they all settled before Huey spoke up, “Are you nervous about talking to mom?”

Louie sent her a withering glare, “Duh! What else would I be nervous about?” 

Dewey spoke up on the topic, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Louie scoffed at this, a bitter look on their face, “She chooses not to accept us, Uncle Donald takes her side because she’s his sister, we get disowned and have to live on the street, all manner of things could happen Dew!”

Huey, from her spot in the pile of pillows and blankets, gave her input, “Let’s talk realistically here. Most likely mom will be fine with you being genderfluid, and she’ll be fine with Dewey and me being trans.”

“But what if she isn’t? What if she’s secretly super transphobic? Oh gods, what if she hates us before she even gets to really know us? She’s been on the moon for eleven years, who knows what weird ideas they have up there?” Louie was near-hyperventilating by that point, and they were quickly spiraling into a panic attack. Huey and Dewey tried to calm them down, but all of their words sounded like they were said underwater, distorted and hard to understand. 

For what felt like an hour their siblings tried to calm them down, to little avail. The only thing that even slightly snapped them out of their panic was when Webby slammed the door open and walked into the room. The sound of the door hitting the wall spooked them enough for Huey and Dewey to calm them down to coherency. 

**\---------------------**

When Webby slammed open the door to the triplets’ room, she saw Huey and Dewey trying to talk Louie down from a panic attack. Huey looked really panicked, her face showing that quite clearly. Dewey looked concerned, and he was speaking softly to Louie, presumably to help calm them down. She walked over to their cuddle pile, took a blanket and a pillow, and sat near the edge of the pile, “How are you holding up, Louie?”

Louie wiped some tears from their face, and winced at their wet feathers, “As well as I can, all things considered.”

Dewey has an idea, apparently, because he says, “What if we all came out tomorrow? Over pancakes? Hey Webby, could you convince Mrs. Beakley to make them with chocolate chips in them? That would be tasty.”

Webby grinned at the idea, “Ooh, sounds tasty. I’ll go talk to Granny about the idea, but I can't promise you anything. Granny doesn’t always let me have sugar.”

**\---------------------**

As Webby walked out the door and down the stairs, Louie felt considerably better about telling their mom than when they entered their room. They decided to take a nap, exhausted after panicking so much, and content cuddling with their siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more chapters to come! Comments and Kudos give me life. Constructive criticism is okay and encouraged! 
> 
> I am very sorry if I accidentally used the wrong pronouns for different characters, this is my first time writing fanfic.
> 
> If the panic attack was slightly inaccurate, then I am sorry. I based it on the panic attacks I have had, but I understand that everyone experiences anxiety differently.
> 
> Also, shoutout to my little sister, for helping me with the ideas for this fic.


End file.
